


bookshop

by klaviergavout



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaviergavout/pseuds/klaviergavout
Summary: Despite what he'd have his friends, and his family, and his employer believe, Yuto did not like his job. At least; that was what he thought five minutes ago. Yuto isn't sure how he feels about his job now, as he stares at the stranger who's just walked through the door.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Kang Hyunggu | Kino
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	bookshop

**Author's Note:**

> here's a teeny tiny drabble that i wrote a while ago. enjoy <3

Despite what he'd have his friends, and his family, and his employer believe, Yuto did not like his job. In fact, he hated it. It wasn't that bad of a place to work in terms of his surroundings- it was cosy and small, very quiet, with bookshelves lining the cream-coloured walls and a few dusty armchairs dotted around for comfort's sake- and Yuto, a relatively quiet person himself, would have thoroughly enjoyed the bookshop if it weren't so boring.

He enjoyed isolation, really, he did, but eight hours alone staring at books was too much. There were hardly any customers either, and definitely not any his own age. He'd much rather work where Hyojong and Wooseok did, at the dingy record store across the street, where if you went round the back at a quarter to midnight and knocked on the door and gave the password you'd be invited into one of the best underground clubs in town. It was loud and grungy and everything he hated but least his best friends were there with him every night, at least he had an audience for the raps he spent entire work shifts composing in the back of his mind. At least it was something more than filing books and waiting desperately for anyone, any customer at all to walk through the door and give him someone to speak to.

That was what he thought about his job five minutes ago. Yuto isn't sure how he feels about his job now, as he stares at the stranger who's just walked through the door. Black wisps of hair frame his face, sideburns neatly faded at the sides of his ears. Strange hands, Yuto notices, as the boy picks up a book. All knuckles and bone. Big, bright eyes that scan the cover. All at once he smiles, and those bright pink lips curve into something unforgettable. Yuto doesn't know what to do, just watches. Just lets himself melt behind the counter.

And then the boy looks up at him and sees him staring and smiles even more, his mouth opening up into a little grin and Yuto can't take it, he can feel his heart going into overdrive already and he really doesn't like it. All he can manage is a small, slightly shaken "Can I help you?" as if he's not the one who clearly needs help right now. His heart fails him again when the stranger makes his way up to the counter, book in hand.

"Yeah, actually," the boy says, casually handing the book over to Yuto as if he's got no idea what's going on, as if he's just a regular customer and not the most beautiful person Yuto's ever seen. "Can you ring this up?"

Yuto nods, follows basic procedure, does what he was employed to do for the first time in days. As he wraps the book up he takes a peek at the cover- a male ballet dancer flexed en pointe, delicate and graceful. He doesn't bother to read the title but he doesn't need to; Yuto's full of questions now, but he's never been great at conversation, especially not with strangers. Especially not with good-looking strangers. So all the questions rushing through his head amalgamate together and come out as, "You dance?"

"You could say that." The stranger shrugs with a playful smile, bright eyes trained on him and Yuto feels his soul leave his body. "I study contemporary dance at uni, this is my second year now. It's a lot of work, sure, but a lot of fun too. Can't really imagine doing anything else." 

Yuto nods in response, handing back the book with trembling hands. He takes the stranger's money and gives him the right change, somehow still managing to function. "Well, I hope you like the book."

"Thanks." One more glimpse of that sunshine smile and the boy is walking towards the door, making to leave, and Yuto can't let that be the last time, won't let it be the last time. 

"Wait," Yuto says, voice almost desperate.  
  
The boy turns, big eyes shining. "Yeah?"

"I never caught your name."

"You never asked," says the stranger, smiling so wide his cheeks puff out. "It's Kino."

"Kino," Yuto repeats, almost a whisper; but by the time the words leave his mouth, Kino's gone.


End file.
